narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Coryn Tsuyaki
Coryn Tsuyaki is an OC created by Osaki-Suzuki of Deviantart. He is an orphaned Tsuyaki with a nack for earth jutsus and being more stuborn than a mule. Background Coryn was born illegitimately from his Tsuyaki father and a prostitute woman from Yumakure. He was abandonded and grew up in the village not really caring if he was a Tsuyaki or not. He lived in a group home until he turned 8 when he got his own apartment. Coryn was officially checked up upon by an ANBU once a week for a year to make sure he was surviving on his own. He grew up to be stubborn and relatively quiet. Coryn at the age of 10 graduated from the academy and trained with a chuunin of the village for 3 years before being put on the gennin team Team Natsuhi. Personality Coryn is the silent type of person and doesn't like to talk much. He is a stubborn person and isn't easily swayed by others opinions. He is very gentlemanly to strangers and women. Coryn is a polite person. He isn't easily angered but when he is you better be prepared to suffer the consequences. Appearance See pic... Abilities Coryn utilizes earth jutsus when fighting and becuase of his clan's lineage it it mostly for defense. He is really good at taijutsu but sticks to the basic style that his sensei Natsuhi Kururugi taught him. Coryn doesn't have high ninjutsu skills for him means he doesn't have a whole lot of variety. Kekkei Genkai He has hightened vision from his clan. Status Part I Coryn was put on Team Natsuhi with Natsuhi Kururugi and Emiko Narako and Kai Kanako as the other two genin. He struck up a good friendship with Emiko and had a quiet mutual agreement with Kai Kanako to stay away from each other. He trained with his team until the chuunin exams. He and Emiko also begin dating. He passed the chuunin exams with flying colors. During the next few months, he helped Konoha rebuild. When his sensei Natsuhi asked if he wanted to stay in Konoha, he agreed when Emiko agreed because he was alone back home anyways. He began to go on missions as a chuunin. Part II Coryn gets premoted to jounin at the end of the time skip. He and Emiko started a more serious relationship. Coryn goes out on a mission with Emiko and Kai, Emiko gets injured and gets taken back to the village. Just as he gets back, he gets sent out again to go retrieve Gaara from the Ataksuki. They succeed and he returns back to Konoha to a heathly Emiko. In the later end of this arc, after Pain attacks, he proposes to Emiko. Trivia * Coryn didn't used to have a last name, he also used to be a street urchin * Coryn's favorite food is fried squid * Coryn's least favorite food is bacon * Coryn's named himself when he turned 2 after his prostitute mother left him to fend for himself * Coryn is afraid of heights * Coryn's hobbies include tai-chi, sparing, meditating and reading historical fiction * Coryn is the OC on Team Natsuhi that I have spent the least time developing, he's been on my backburner since I created him Reference The Picture of Coryn was made with Hapuriainen's Naruto Character Creator Category:DRAFT